cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Quest Release Order
This page is just a testing page for the concept, it may or may not be removed in the future. This page details the general timeline of release for all the quests that originally debuted in/from the Chinese version of Crash Fever, and the details regarding each event. Some release dates for quests might be missing due to the Chinese version having shut down. Do note that the "quest numbers" are not necessarily official, and are just used as a general guide. Chinese Version Release With the original release of the Chinese version, two quests were released: Paper Invades! (四大发明 纸 来袭! Four Great Inventions: Paper Attacks!) and Movable Type Invades! (四大发明 活字 来袭! Four Great Inventions: Movable Type Attacks!). The quests start off the Four Great Inventions story arc, and deals with the first two inventions, Paper and Movable Type, and the efforts of some members of the Chinese Academy of Sciences, Cai Lun and Bi Sheng, to bring them under control. The Global version received these quests as well as the next two on June 16th, 2018. Paper Invades! came to the Japanese version on June 22nd, 2018, and was the last and only Chinese version quest to come to JP. The Taiwan version received these quests as well as the next two on July 7th, 2018. The Korean version received all of the Four Great Inventions quests around roughly August 2nd, 2018. Chinese Original Quest Release (#1) Around February 13th, 2018, the Chinese version released a new regional exclusive wizard quest: Gunpowder Invades! (四大发明 火药 来袭! Four Great Inventions: Gunpowder Attacks!). The quest continues the Four Great Inventions story arc, with Zeng Gongliang trying to prevent the next invention, Gunpowder, from causing more trouble. As previously stated, this quest arrived in other regions along with other Four Great Inventions quests, excluding the Japanese version. Chinese Original Quest Release (#2) Around March 23rd, 2018, the Chinese version released a new regional exclusive wizard quest: Compass Invades! (四大发明 罗盘 来袭! Four Great Inventions: Compass Attacks!). The quest continues the Four Great Inventions story arc, following Shen Kuo as she tries to find and stop Compass, although she fails to prevent her escape. As previously stated, this quest arrived in other regions along with other Four Great Inventions quests, excluding the Japanese version. Chinese Ultimate Wizard Release (#1) On May 4th, 2018, the Chinese version released its first regional exclusive ultimate wizard quest: Underground Uproar (艾丽丝中华 地底的大骚动! ALICE Chinese Branch: Underground Uproar!). This quest concludes the Four Great Inventions story arc as Compass awakens Ao, and Zhang Heng needs to stop him from causing earthquakes. The quest also hints at the Poetry Society arc in one of the post quest blurbs. This quest came to the Korean version with the other Four Great Inventions quests. The quest came to the Taiwan version on July 13th, 2018, along with Du Fu's quest. This quest came to the Global version on August 15th, 2018. Chinese Ultimate Wizard Release (#2) On June 8th, 2018, the Chinese version released its second regional exclusive ultimate wizard quest: Du Fu Invades! (艾丽丝中華 君子意如何? ALICE Chinese Branch: What are the Gentleman's Intentions?). The quest starts off the Poetry Society arc, and introduces us to the heads of the Yin Branch and Yang Branch of the Poetry Society, Du Fu and Li Bai. The quest follows Du Fu acting erratically and Li Bai trying to help her. This quest was released in the Taiwan version alongside Underground Uproar. It came to the Korean version alongside Li He Invades! on October 12th, 2018, and came to the Global version on January 23rd, 2019. Dragon Boat Festival 2018 On June 11th, 2018, the Chinese version held a joint event with the Taiwanese version, and released the Dragon Boat Festival 2018 event. The Taiwanese version released the ultimate wizard Chu Huai Wang Invades!, while the Chinese version released the wizard Dragon Boat Girl Invades! (拔锚! 龙船对龙船! Weighing Anchor! Dragon Boat vs. Dragon Boat), which takes place afterwards. The event deals with the conflict between QIN and CHU, as CHU is tricked into thinking they have a traitor and quickly falls apart. The Chinese quest deals with QIN and CHU using newly developed dragon boats to attack each other. This quest was released in the Korean version on October 16th, 2018 when the Dragon Boat Festival 2018 event was released there. The quest was released in the Global version on May 13th, 2019, as part of the Dragon Boat Festival 2018 rerun. Summer Fun Event (Chinese Summer 2018) On July 17th, 2018, the Chinese version released the Chinese Summer 2018 event, Summer Fun (艾丽丝中华 夏日 海滨祭典 ALICE Chinese Branch Beach Festival). The event featured summer versions of many of the units involved in the Four Great Inventions story arc, and released two quests with it: a wizard quest, Swimming with Friends (友情 竞沵 Friendly Swimming Competition) that involved a race with Zeng Gongliang, and an ultimate quest, Splash time (大家一起来 戏水 Let's all Play with Water), that involved convincing Zhang Heng to join in on the summer activities; the latter quest was released on July 20th, 2018. The Global version received the event on August 24th, 2018, with Splash time released on August 27th. The Korean version received the event on August 25th, 2018, with the Taiwanese version receiving the event on September 10th, 2018. Chinese Ultimate Wizard Release (#3) On August 7th, 2018, the Chinese version released it's third regional exclusive ultimate wizard quest, Li He Invades! (艾丽丝 中华 血生花 ALICE Chinese Branch: The Bleeding Flower). This quest continues the Poetry Society arc, and involves a fake dispute between the new heads of the two branches after Li Bai and Du Fu stepped down, Bai Juyi and Li He, in order to find the original culprit of the first incident in their group. This quest was released in the Korean version alongside Du Fu Invades! on October 12th, 2018. This quest was released in the Taiwanese version on October 30th, 2018, alongside the debut of Li Si Invades!. The Global version received the quest on May 22nd, 2019, along with Guanghan Palace's Endless Night. Chinese Tanabata Festival On August 14th, 2018, the Chinese version released the Chinese Tanabata Festival event. The event featured the ultimate wizard quest, named misleadingly in Global, Valentine Li Bai Invades! (万古永相望 Keep Your Eyes on Me Forever). The quest involves the aftermath of Du Fu Invades!, where Li Bai and Du Fu end up married to each other. This event was released in the Taiwanese version on August 17th, 2018, and was released to the Korean version on October 23rd, 2018, as part of their Wedding and Flower Viewing event. The Global version received the event on August 5th, 2019. Chinese Ultimate Wizard Release (#4) On September 14th, 2018, the Chinese version released its fourth regional exclusive ultimate wizard quest, Li Qingzhao Invades! (放霎時陰 甚霎兒晴 A Moment Cloudy, A Moment Sunny). It was released alongside Xun Zi Invades! coming to the Chinese version, and continues the Poetry Society arc. The quest involves more members of the Poetry Society, this time focusing on Xin Qiji and Li Qingzhao, the latter of which has been cursed and helped the person who caused the earlier incidents escape. It also gives a quick glimpse at the one causing the problems, a mysterious figure who consumes documents to gain power. This quest was released in the Korean version on November 16th, 2018, alongside Awakening Trial, and was the last quest from the Chinese version to come to the Korean version. The quest was also released in the Taiwanese version on November 28th, 2018, close to the debut of Codes of Chaos. The Global version received the quest on June 10th, 2019. Chinese Ultimate Wizard Release (#5) On October 19th, 2018, the Chinese version released its fifth and final regional exclusive ultimate wizard quest, Scattering Flowers (艾丽丝 中華 且共从容). The story continues the Poetry Society arc, and has Ouyang Xiu testing the adapter and Su Shi while warning them of the dangers of Shu E, the individual responsible for the troubles of the Poetry Society. He then takes them to introduce the leader of the Poetry Society. This quest was released in the Taiwanese version on March 11th, 2019, and to the Global version on July 1st, 2019. Chinese Server End of Service On November 11th, 2018, the end of service for the Chinese version of Crash Fever was announced, and the service ended on January 8th, 2019. After this point the Chinese version released no more quests, but the Taiwanese version picked up the story arcs and characters and integrated it into their own versions story, more specifically tying it into the Grand Historians story arc. Poetry Society Finale On April 26th, 2019, the Taiwanese version released the finale event for the Poetry Society arc. The first quest released was a raid quest, The Unknown Cataclysm (亡佚的劫難 The Unknown Cataclysm), that involved the leader of the Poetry Society, Lu Xun, working with the other members of the Poetry Society in order to stop several clones of Shu E from destroying all of their work. Afterwards, a spectre quest, Sprout of Scattered Literatures (書散簡崩的新芽 Sprout of Scattered Literatures), was released on April 29th. This quest involved them facing the core of Shu E, and the aftermath once Taowu got involved. The Global version received the finale on August 1st, 2019, with the spectre quest being released on August 2nd, 2019. Ocean Holiday Event (Chinese Summer 2019) On July 19th, 2019, the Taiwanese version released the Chinese Summer 2019 event, Ocean Holiday (海上假期 Ocean Holiday). The event featured summer versions of many units from the Poetry Society story arc, and involved a recovering Shu E exploring an ocean cruise with the others. Two ultimate wizard quests were released for this event. The first one, The True Legend (天下英雄 誰敵手 Heroes of the World, Who is a Match for Me), involved Shu E watching Xin Qiji fish along with Li Qingzhao. The second one, Comes and Goes (夜半來 天明去 Came at Night, Gone at Dawn) involves Shu E exploring a casino with Bai Juyi and ties in to the most recent quest from the Taiwanese version, A Human Conflict. It also hints at a continuation of the Chinese version's story, with a mysterious individual T that was involved with the Shu E incident. These are the latest Chinese quests released in any version of Crash Fever. The Global version received the event on October 7th, 2019, as a part of their 3rd Anniversary celebrations.